Time will tell
by Missthirdward
Summary: Instead of Will dying he ends up in a coma. How will this affect the characters? and importantly how will this affect Alicia?. I do not own the good wife. All rights go to the spectacular writers of the show. Forth chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea that popped in my head. How would Alicia handle it if Will was in a coma?. Will he wake up? Would he want her to stay with him? only time will tell. Reviews are appreciated, I do intend on continuing this story and have a few ideas into where I want it to go. Thank you! btw the writing might be really bad :/

Chapter 1

He was in a coma, he had been in a coma for nearly 7 months now. According to his doctors it wasn't normal for him to be in unconsciousness for this long, but it happens to a lot of patients and a lot of them who have been in a similar situation as Will woke up eventually. Although the hospital has no idea when he would eventually wake up. They did say that he was definitely not brain dead or damaged. But he was just in a deep sleep. He had lost at least %45 of his blood. In surgery they managed to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet but the amount of blood he lost caused him in to an unconscious state. In the end it was up to his sisters Sara and Audrey to make the decision whether or not to keep him on life support and wait for him to wake up. They both insisted that that was to happen so the hospital had no choice but to maintain his life support as long as Sara and Audrey wanted considering both his parents had passed away and they were the closest relations he had. Luckily Sara and her boyfriend Jaden were about to move to Chicago, her boyfriend had just gotten a job offer at a top notch plumbing business in Chicago and she had also gotten a job offer as one of the secretaries in the building. Sara and Jaden were looking forward to moving to Chicago, especially Sara, she wanted to spend more time with her brother and hopefully find him a woman that he would finally commit to. That was until the accident. Instead of buying their own apartment Sara and Jaden moved into Wills, just to keep it until he woke up. She didn't want him to wake up with nothing. Sara and Audrey had always thought that their brother was just a bachelor and didn't really care much about woman in terms of love. That's until they met Alicia. When Alicia found out about the shootings she had rushed to the hospital immediately in state of shock and looking lost. She stayed by his side for months. At first she visited him every day, every night. She didn't care about what people thought about the governor's wife visiting an unconscious man at odd hours of the night. Dianne and Kalinda admired Alicia, particularly Dianne, she had encouraged Alicia to stay more often and talk to him.

By the way Alicia behaved Sara and Audrey both thought that Alicia and Will were together that's until they found out she was married a couple of weeks after the accident.

"So whats the deal with Alicia and my brother?" Audrey had asked Kalinda one night while Kalinda and Cary visited the hospital to get an update. Kalinda and Cary had started dating and things were getting serious between the two but nobody seemed to care, they were too focused on Wills state.

"What do you mean?" Kalinda says to Audrey acting dumb like she doesn't know what Audrey's point in this is.

"I mean she seems to hang around here a lot, she fantastic don't get me wrong. But.. I don't know, something's not right. It's like she wants to stay longer, but she doesn't know if Will would want her to stay." Audrey says a little curious. She continues, "Did they have a thing?".

"I don't think it's my place to say." Kalinda replies

"Oh c'mon, Please Kalinda, I can't live with the fact that a total stranger who I've never met before! Hangs around my brother like she's his wife or something, and not even knowing what they were." Audrey says overcome and sounding desperate.

"Fine. But don't you dare let Alicia know that I gave you this information, I'm only telling you because you're his sister and you deserve to know because she deserves to stay as long as she wants." Kalinda replies giving Audrey a fierce look

Audrey looks a little shocked to Kalindas seriousness but then says "I won't, I promise" Audrey smiles reassuring her.

Kalinda starts off. "Alicia and Will... Well they are complicated..." Kalinda pauses and looks at Audrey. Audrey furrows her eyebrows as to say what does that mean?

"Alicia's, Well she's.. Married" Kalinda says quietly, almost a whisper.

Audrey looks shocked but before she can say anything Kalinda continues.

"It's not like that Audrey. Before I continue, you have to promise me you will not say a word to a single soul" Kalinda says with a grave stern facial expression.

Audrey nods her head but then says. "Well ill have to tell my sister Sara. After all, she is going to live here. I guess she should know who the woman is who sits by Wills bed nearly every night" Audrey says sarcastically but also serious.

"Okay but you promise me, she will keep her mouth shut." Kalinda replies

"Trust me I will. She or I won't say a word because we know you will probably kill us if we do" Audrey says smiling.

Kalinda doesn't laugh but instead just nods her head and pulls Audrey into the nearest room.

"You ever heard of Peter Florrick?" Kalinda asks

"Yeah" She furrows her eyebrows, confused. " He's that guy who hooked up with hookers and went to prison several years ago isn't" Audrey says a lot more curious now as to Kalindas point in this. But before Kalinda can continue. It all clicks in Audrey's head.

"Wait...

Alicia Florrick..

Peter Florrick..."

Audrey says and looks up to Kalindas face shocked.

"But wait.. How?... OMYGOD!. But isn't Peter Florrick in prison or something?"

Kalinda wants to giggle at Audrey's words.

"No Audrey, that was 6 years ago. He's now the Governor of Illinois. But before you continue, you need to learn the full truth before you go criticising anyone. Alicia's a wonderful woman, you have to know that"

Kalinda says to Audrey her face dead serious. Audrey's expression changes from shock to curiousness because of Kalindas expression in the matter. Audrey just nods her head and stays quite.

"Will and Alicia used to go to law school together... When the news broke out about Peter Florrick's scandal, Alicia had to start working again. Will hired her at the firm and that's when they became close again. All I know is, is that a few years ago... Well something happened.."

Kalinda trails off suddenly feeling guilty from remembering Alicias face when she found out Peter and her had slept together.

"Peter Florrick was elected states attorney again and Alicia left him. She separated from him... and, I think that's when her and Will started up. Well, I think that's when it started because they were much more happier than usual.."

Audrey smiled imagining her brother happy because of a woman for a change instead of work.

"But then things were getting more complicated, with her kids, husband and of course the secrets because of the media. And not to mention he was her boss.. So I think she or he ended it.. I don't know it's none of my business but that's all I know in terms of their romantic relationship. Anyway a little while after Will got suspended Peter Florrick and his campaign ran for Governorship and of course he needed his wife to run with him. So they started working things out in their marriage. And for the sake of it, Peter Florrick is a good politician and a good governor but I think Alicia felt like she had no choice. She had no one else to be with; I guess she thought Will had moved on."

Kalinda stopped looking at a very interested and invested Audrey. "Are you with me?" Kalinda says smirking.

"Yes, yes I am. I just don't want to say anything until I know everything" Audrey says

"Okay. Well, yeah. Anyway. Last year Peter Florrick was elected governor, Alicia was also promoted to partner."

Kalinda begins to sigh because she knows where the story is leading.

"I think, I don't know this for sure. But I think because I recall Will mentioning it one night at the bar half drunk. Something happened between Will and Alicia before the election night. They didn't sleep together but.. Ughh I don't know. All I can remember Will saying something about an angry kiss in her office on the night when her partnership was taken away. And then a few months later another kiss on election night. I guess Alicia couldn't handle it anymore. I think her and Peter were beginning to work things out. She was given her partnership back but I'm guessing she was still a little pissed. So she and a few other associates including Cary left Lockhart, Gardner and started their own law firm."

Kalinda says once again looking at Audrey who still seemed interested but a little confused.

"Wait what?" Audrey says

"She left and started her own firm just like that?. Was it because of the partnership or the attraction?" Audrey questions Kalinda

Audrey definitely has Wills brains. She caught up fast.

"Both" Kalinda continues.

"I don't think Will ever made the next move and she wanted desperately to work things out with her husband because of her kids and stuff. She adores her children more than anything Audrey. She would do anything for them."

Kalinda can't help but say this because she knows it's true. Audrey smiles once again, imagining Alicia as a mother, she knows what Kalinda is saying is probably true. Before Kalinda can continue, Audrey says what they are both thinking.

"She couldn't stay at his law firm and be around him and also try and make her marriage work. That would just be impossible. So she did what I would have done. She left." Audrey says and shrugs.

Once again, Kalinda thinks, Audrey definitely is a clever one.

"Yes, that's exactly it. But when Alicia and the other associates left."

Kalinda takes a deep breath and sighs.

"All hell broke loose. They stole a few clients. Will lost it, and I mean, really lost it! He threw things off her desk and made security escort her out of the building...

But Alicia fought tooth and nail against Will and she wouldn't let him take her or her business down. So Florrick, Agos and associates started up and as I can remember, the next few months were crazy."

Kalinda sighs remembering how exhausted she was of all the fighting and back stabbing going on.

"But then?" Audrey asks, curious.

She knows her brother, and she knows that he doesn't hold grudges for that long.

"But then" Kalinda continues.

"Things started to cool down a bit. Before we knew it we as in Lockhart, Gardner and Florrick, Agos were fighting together in court against the prosecutors. For the client's sake...

I don't think Will ever saw the real reason why she left. He was just too focused on destroying her to even care.

Anyway, I think they had another fight or something or rather, between just them two and he just stopped fighting and they were just mad at each other."

Kalinda pauses, thinking about what Will was murmuring to her while he was half drunk from drinking scotch just a month ago, after he and Dianne got back from New York.

He and Kalinda have had so many personal but unfinished conversations she can't even remember.

"Well?" Audrey says after Kalinda has taken too long to continue.

"I think, I don't know what happened pacifically but about a month ago. Will and Dianne went to New York for the bar association and also to meet some other lawyers. Alicia and Cary were there as well. She had to give a speech. Cary motioned once to me after that she was struggling with her speech. But in the end, her speech was about how she grew. How she had a friend... Who helped her on her feet when she had to get back to work..."

Kalinda says slowly, waiting for Audrey to figure out her point.

After a short pause Audrey says "Her speech was about Will?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there. Cary wouldn't say much to me but yes it was something like that. She mainly talked about woman and how it's harder for them in the workforce than it is for men. But you get my drift..."

Audrey nods her head a few times trying to analyze the situation.

"Will and Alicia talked after that." Kalinda says and Audrey's head shoots up.

"What? What did they talk about?"

"I have no idea" Kalinda laughs a little.

"That's the one thing Will wouldn't talk about. But I think they, well she... Got everything out of the way.

By the looks of it I don't think Will was very understanding towards her.

Let's just put it this way. He was being the usual Will Gardner.

Being a stubborn jackass." Kalinda laughs and Audrey joins in.

"So what you're saying is they sorted things out. And then he got shot. And now.. She'll never know how he felt?" Audrey asks

Kalinda wants to laugh even more. "It's not some Romeo and Juliet romantic story line Audrey" Kalinda smiles

"You can say they sorted it out, but in a way they still were enemies. But here's the weird thing. The day I called Alicia and told her that Will had been shot. She had only murmured to me that they had just talked the day before...

The way she said it... It was like, I don't know.

Like they had just started being kind to each other and then, well.. He got shot and it was all over. She couldn't believe it when I called her. And the worst thing is, the day he got shot, and hour before. He left her a voicemail. He just said her name and then he was interrupted by one of the judges so he said he would call her later..." Kalinda trails off. "But he never did." Kalinda says and looks down.

"How do you know this?" Audrey asks her

"Alicia told me. She asked me if I knew what he wanted to talk about." Kalinda replies

Audrey is still a little shocked. "My brother has such an interesting life.." Audrey murmurs which makes Kalinda smile. But Kalinda doesn't say anything further.

"You think she will stick around?" Audrey asks her

"Who. Alicia?, what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think Alicia will stick around and wait for him to wake up?"

Kalinda sighs. "Probably" Kalinda shrugs her shoulders. "The thing is, her husband knows the relationship between her and Will. I don't know what Peter is thinking at the moment but he definitely doesn't want to lose her. Not again anyway.."

"So what your saying is. Even if she wanted to. Her husband wouldn't let her?"

"Kalinda shakes her head. "No no no. Alicia would never let him tell her what to do. She'd probably tell him to get f*****" Kalinda smiles on the verge of giggling.

"Right. Of course.." Audrey says smiling as well.

"So you get it now?" Kalinda asks

"What"

"Their relationship and why she feels the need to stay"

"Yeah yeah of course. I just really hope he wakes up soon enough. I mean it's hard enough for us but I can't imagine what Alicia is feeling right now." Audrey is now on the verge of crying.

"I know" Kalinda touches Audrey's shoulder. "I hope he wakes up soon too. And he will. He's strong and with her by his side, he's got to wake up soon enough. "

Just then the two women hear a man's voice. "Kalinda, Kalinda?" it's Cary

Kalinda and Audrey sit back up from the hospital bed they were just sitting on and walk out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm over here." She smiles and waves at him.

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned while walking towards her

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you heading out?" she asks him

"Yes, I just got a call from Alicia, I have to go to court" He says smiling apologetically because he knows that she wants him to stay.

"Okay, I think I'll come. I'm a bit tired." She replies and he nods his head

"I might pop in later" Kalinda says to Audrey touching her arm.

"Okay" Audrey smiles at Kalinda turning towards to Cary.

Audrey can't help but ask him.

"How's Alicia?"

Cary looks a little stunned. He thought Alicia didn't know Wills sisters.

"Uhhh" Cary says a little dumbstruck. He doesn't know what to say

"Sorry" Audrey laughs a little, stretching an arm out to him. "I'm Audrey, Wills sister."

"Of course" Cary says shaking her hand. "Sorry, I didn't know tha you knew Alicia" he says shaking his head and waiting for an answer from her.

Audrey doesn't say anything, she doesn't know what to say, she glances at Kalinda. Audrey doesn't know Alicia personally or officially but doesn't want to say how she knows who the woman is and what her relationship with Will is.

"How is she?" Kalinda asks, quickly changing the subject

Cary just shrugs. "Well you know. It's been a couple of weeks now so I guess she's slowly developing into a routine. Kids in the morning. Work all day, tries to work. Then hospital in the evening" Cary says. Shaking his head, defeated.

"Really? I didn't think she would be working?" Once again Audrey has intervened and asked with a confused look.

"Yea I know, but she insist that she works. I tried to make her go home but she just wouldn't listen." Cary shrugs and Audrey smiles. Alicia is just as stubborn as Will Gardner.

"Okay well, we better go" Kalinda says but gives Audrey a weird look.

Cary nods his head and says goodbye to Audrey, slowly beginning to walk away. Before Kalinda follows him Audrey taps her shoulder.

"If you're worried about me telling anyone. I Promise I wont. Just Sara, but first I need to analyze this before I get to that bit yet so my promise is still a promise. I won't say a word." Audrey says in all seriousness

Kalinda nods her head. "I know you won't. But if anyone else does find out about Will and Alicia" Kalinda says in a whisper. "The press, the media, they will lose it. Alicia will never forgive herself."

"I know Kalinda, I know. I got it" Audrey smiles

Kalinda nods her head convinced, waves goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

While sitting beside Wills bedside with a book in her hands Alicia begins to think about all the things that have happened in the last seven months. Yes allot of drama has occurred in Alicia's life but she's beginning to think this could very well be the end of all chaos in her life. Considering the press has finally calmed down after Alicia and Peters separation going public and Alicia finally filing for divorce much to Peter and the whole of Illinois's dislike. Not long after the shootings in the courthouse which caused Will into unconsciousness. Alicia and Peter had had a huge argument which was just the beginning of the end.

6 months before.

"I'm not gonna let you throw away this marriage for a man you're not even sure cared about you" His face expressing a cynical look as if to say she's being stupid. Standing across from her, the kitchen island separating them.

"You're a bastard!" She says to her husband in a state of shock, but her face portraying a woman who looks like she hasn't slept for days.

"And you're a selfish bitch! But you know what, we are all that we have" Peter replies in a more calm tone then he was before, trying to calm her down.

At first Alicia is stunned at Peter's words. She's thankful that their children are with Veronica, she doesn't want Zach and Grace listening into this conversation.

"No." Is all Alicia says barely able to continue her next sentence.

"No?" Peter questions her and furrows his eyebrows confused.

"No!" Alicia repeats again more aggressive this time. Moving closer towards the front of the kitchen counter. "We do not have each other because you know what Peter?" Alicia's voice is more stable now. "I don't want you and I don't want this!. I don't want to have this life anymore Peter.. I'm over your shit! I can't live in a marriage pretending to have a happy life when deep down I'm miserable." She sighs. "A marriage shouldn't have to be like this Peter." Alicia pauses. "I tried Peter, many times, I really did. I tried to start all over again, to forget everything. I denied my feelings to keep this family together. I betrayed people that I cared deeply about. " Alicia's about to continue when Peter interrupts raising his voice.

"GOD ALICIA! I never asked you to do those things, I didn't ask you to leave Lockhart Gardner, I never asked you to backstab Will and Dianne, and I damn well never asked you to sleep with the guy so if you are blaming me for this..." This time Alicia interrupts.

"I'm not blaming anyone Peter!" Alicia says frustrated

"I'm just saying. I am not happy anymore!"

"I can't keep living like this Peter; it's not fair to me, to you or to our kids!

You may think everything's alright, that we will get through this. That everything will go back to normal. But tell me Peter, how long have you been thinking that? Six years?. Honestly peter, has anything changed?" She says, truly wanting an answer.

"We have come a long way Alicia. I HAVE COME A LONG WAY! I have tried to be the perfect spouse Alicia! Supported you and your business, kept my promises..."

"Kept your promises?" Alicia spits in disgust. "Oh yes, let's not forget, you haven't slept with anymore prostitutes. Wow congratulations!"

Peter absorbs his wife's words, in total shock.

"How many times do I have to tell you! When I cheated it didn't mean anything" Peter slams his hands on the kitchen counter

Alicia slams the glass of water she was just holding in her hand on the table.

"Well then that was a waste because when I cheated it did!" her voice breaking into tears.

Peter notices the tears welling up in her eyes and immediately realises that this has gone too far. His wife is in love with another man, a man who's currently lying in hospital in a coma.

Peter takes a deep breath and sighs looking down.

"Okay Alicia. I get it, what do you want that will make you happy?" he says slowly. Lifting his head facing hers.

Her face goes from anger to confusion from Peter words. What does he mean?

Peter notices her confusion

"Do you want a divorce? Do you want me to apologize for the hundredth time? Do you want me leave you alone?. If those are the things you want ill give them to you." He says while sitting down on one of the bar stools clasping his hands together in front of him. Exhausted from all the arguing

Alicia is still trying to find the right words to match what she's feeling.

Peter sighs once again. "You may not believe it Alicia, but I just want you to be happy. So tell me what you want and ill give it." He finishes frustrated more than ever.

Alicia sighs and nods her head.

"I do want a divorce Peter. But first we'll probably need to talk it out with Zach and Grace... I'm sorry Peter, I tried, I really did. I just, I cant keep doing this anymore. I know you have done a lot to keep this marriage a float. You've been great, you really have, not just for the family but for me, and my business and for that I am truly grateful." This is the most honest the two have been towards their marriage in a long time.

"I know, I know" Peter nods his head looking down. "So the kids? Then a public announcement ?"

"Yes, but first give me some time to sought myself out. Maybe next week, will both sit down and talk to the kids and then a little while after, will start with a public announcement. I just want them to get used to the change before going into the public and media mess."

Peter nods his head, pleased with her plan. This will give him and Eli enough time to arrange some speeches and prepare for the next few months.

"Okay. How long do you think it will take until the press conference for the announcement, So I can inform Eli"

"I don't know, maybe a couple of weeks after we talk to Zach and Grace, that should be enough time for all of us" Alicia says resting her hands on the kitchen counter across from peter.

Peter nods his head. "Okay, so in less than a month... Is there anything else we need to discuss before I leave" Peter says glancing down at his watch.

"Yes. I know this is not what you wanted Peter and I also know the next few months are probably going to be crazy so if you need anything, interviews with the press etc. Il do it" She tries to form a smile to reassure him that it's okay but she's too exhausted to do anything.

Peter nods his head before standing up from his seat. "I know. And I will leave that for you and Eli to discuss, don't feel pressured into doing anything. You don't have to if you don't want to"

"I know but I want to, it feels right." She says able to form a slight smile.

Peter nods his head and grabs his belongings. "Okay then" he sighs "Call me when you're ready and will talk to the kids"

"Yes I will" she begins to walk to the front door

"And uhh, you'll probably be getting a cool from Eli tonight" he says, both of them on the verge of giggling because they know this is probably gonna cause Eli a heart attack. "I have a meeting with him soon so I will tell him after." Peter says walking towards her and the door.

"Okay" she nods her head with a slight smile but still exhausted. It's been a long day and she just want to get into bed, sleep like the dead.

Peter nods his head, stares at her for a few seconds and begins to walk out of her apartment door but before he reaches the elevator Alicia calls out.

"Ohh and Peter? " There's a long pause before she finishes her sentence. He turns around to face her. "Thank you" she says slowly, quietly, barely audible.

He nods his head "Talk to you later" he says and walks into the elevator.

Alicia closes her apartment door. Once inside the room she leans against the wall, takes a deep breath and sighs of exhaustion but also relief.

I'm glad thats done, she thinks to herself.

That night Alicia lies in bed, alone listening to the cold drizzle of rain pouring outside her bedroom window. She starts to think about what her future could possibly hold now that her and Peter have finally decided after many arguments and disagreements that it is just not working. In this moment right here, Alicia wants Will Gardner to wake up from unconsciousness more than she's ever wanted anything in her entire life. She doesn't know what her future may hold, but the hardest thing is she doesn't even know if Will would want to be a part of her future. She shifts and turns in her bed until she decides that this is a good time for her to take a visit to the hospital and see how he's doing. It's eleven a clock at night, Peter left after three in the afternoon and after that she took a nap. So with having have had just six hours of sleep she takes a shower. Immediately feeling refreshed, she adjust minimal amount of makeup to her skin because she doesn't want to overdo it and she also doesn't want to walk in there looking like one of the patients herself. She slips into a pair of long skinny beautiful jeans that make her long legs stand out. She puts on a simple white blouse covering it with her long dark blue expensive winter coat, the type of coat that Kate Middleton wears. Slipping into a pair of 3 inch high heel boots she looks at herself in the mirror and can't help but notice that she has changed in the last year. Not just from leaving Lockhart Gardner and the way things have ended up now, compared to how things were a year ago. She mainly notices the way she looks now compared to 12 months ago. Alicia has always worn stunning clothes. But now she looks more like a boss, elegant, stylish and of course stunning. No matter what, she does not regret starting her own law firm, if anything it has made her stronger than ever. Tying her long straight but wavy brunette hair into a loose pony tail she immediately notices how different she looks with her hair tied up instead of down like she's always had it. Will always loved her hair down, that's mainly why she left it that way for so many years but what the hell with it. He's not even awake to see what her hair looks like. Quickly dashing some perfume below her neckline and grabbing her car keys and cell phone she rushes outside her apartment building into the cold drizzly night. When she arrives at the hospital she remembers for the first time that she hasn't been here for more than 5 days. That's not long, but for Alicia It is. It's been a long stressful week for her particularly. It's been a month now since the shootings and she wonders if his sisters Sara and Audrey are still here in Chicago.

"Alicia!" someone calls out to her happily. Its Sara.

Alicia slides her hands into her pockets and begins to slowly walk towards her a slight smile forming on her lips.

Calm down Alicia, it's just one of his sisters. You met her a few weeks ago, you'll be fine. Alicia thinks to herself until she sees Audrey behind Sara, her face beaming when she sees Alicia walking towards them. Okay, why are they smiling at me like that? Are they happy, is he awake? Alicia thinks to herself jumping to conclusions.

"Audrey, Sara, Hi" Alicia says in her quite sweet voice, finally approaching them. Sara immediately throws her arms around Alicia taking her off guard. For a minute Alicia stands there awkwardly with Sara's arms still wrapped around her tightly. She looks at Audrey who still seems to be smiling happily. Okay did I miss something here? Alicia thinks to herself

"Is everything alright?" Alicia furrows her eyebrows once Sara lets go of her

"Is Will alright?" she finishes with a worried expression.

"Yes, yes, well he's still in a coma. But other than that he's alright" Audrey says smiling now taking in at how beautiful Alicia looks even at this hour of night. Even though she looks casual it's obvious she could wear anything and still look strikingly stunning. Alicia notices the two sisters eyeing her from head to toe but ignores it, instead asks the obvious question.

"How is he? Have we heard anything yet?" she says taking a seat in the waiting area. Both sisters immediately sit in front of Alicia as close as possible inhaling Alicia's scent and perfume. It's like being in primary and trying to hang out with the new popular school student.

"Just the same old same old. They haven't told us anything, were assuming because they don't know. Only time will tell" Audrey replies

Audrey suddenly remembers Kalindas words just a week ago. 'Don't you dare let Alicia know that I gave you this information, I'm only telling you because you're his sister and you deserve to know because she deserves to stay as long as she wants'

Alicia notices the weird happy looks that the two women are giving her but chooses not to say anything about it. She's too worried about Will at the moment to be worried about anything else. You would think, after the long day that she has just had. The last place you'd think she would want to be is in a hospital; after all, she just ended her marriage. But being near Will Gardner is her safe place, even if he's comatose'd.

"Have you guys been here all day? You must be tired" Alicia says eyeing the two women suspiciously with her motherliness compassion coming out.

"Um no, we just got here a couple of hours ago" Sara replies "Jaden and I just flew back in from Baltimore, we went to get the rest of our stuff." She finishes still smiling with admiration towards Alicia

Okay, something is definitely going on here, Alicia thinks to herself. They're staring at me like I'm the president of United States or something.

"Oh right" Alicia says. "I forgot, your living here right?" she asks

"Yes" Sara nods. "We were about to move here anyway. It's really nice here, apart from the weather" Sara grins

"ha ha you get used to it" Alicia says looking down at her fingers entwined together.

"How long are you planning on staying here, tonight?" Sara asks curious but her excitement clearly visible wanting Alicia to stay longer

"Uhhh, I don't know. For as long as I can I guess." She replies with a sweet smile

"You can stay as long as you want Alicia" Audrey reaches out to her hands.

Alicia nods and changes the subject "Are you planning on living here as well?" She asks with her sweet gentle voice that she would use to get Will talking when he was working to hard.

"No" Audrey replies sadly. "I've been flying back and forth from New York but I have to get back sooner or later."

"Well, just to let you know, if it makes you feel any better. I'm not going anywhere" Alicia says reassuring both Audrey and Sara with a smile before standing up giving them no choice to respond.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go visit him." Alicia says pointing towards the doors

"Of course" Audrey smiles, gesturing for her to go in the room .

Alicia begins to walk away, when she reaches Wills room and closes the doors behind her Audrey and Sara finally speak up.

"Wow, Kalinda was right. She is wonderful" Audrey says to her younger sister

"I know right!" Sara agrees "Do you think we were that obvious?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how we were fussing over her when she came in." Sara states the obvious

"Oh you mean how you practically threw yourself on her?" Audrey replies sarcastically and grinning.

"Oh shut up!" Sara giggles. "I want to get to know her more" Sara says

"Sara don't push it, we might push her too far that she won't come here anymore."

"Oh come on! She loves him, you said it yourself!" Sara says quietly and grinning "She just said, she's not going anywhere. "

"Sara shut up! I'm starting to regret telling you what Kalinda told me." Audrey admits but grinning at the same time.

"Okay Okay, I agree, we should also try and act normal around her. I think she noticed how we were looking at her." Sara says quietly

"Yeah okay, I totally agree. I still can't believe it though" Audrey says

"Believe what?"

"That she and Will we're a thing. I mean she's so god damn beautiful she could probably have any man she wants. God knows why her husband cheated on her in the first place."

"Sshhh Audrey! No one in the hospital knows who she is or that she is married so let's just not talk about that." Sara whispers to her sister, clearly avoiding the topic.

"Nobody's listening Sara! Stop panicking... garrgh.

But your right, we should just keep quite just in case. Anyway I think Alicia will tell us a little bit more about herself when she feels like she can trust us more. That's why we need to make her feel normal around us so she can keep visiting him and hopefully that will make him finally him wake up."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey! Don't you think it's weird, she wasn't wearing her wedding ring this time?"

"What?" Audrey shoots her head up to face her sisters

"I don't know" Audrey replies baffled "I wasn't looking... It's non of our business anyway Sara."

Sara nods her head looking down in agreement

"I Just want him to wake up. I miss him so much.." she starts to get emotional. "We hadn't seen him in two years Audrey! I feel awful" Sara says rubbing her forehead in frustration

"I know, I know." Audrey says shifting closely to her sister comforting her. "We will get through this, together." Sara and Audrey embrace each other into a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter leads off from the last chapter. If any of you noticed at the beginning of the first and second chapters unfortunately I mentioned by mistake it had been 7 months and a lot had happened, so I guess I have to stick with that 7 months so the next few chapters are probably going to explain what happened within that time period. And then when we get past the 7 months, that's when the story really takes off which was my original plan but I guess 7 months is alright:/ . So brace yourselves, were in for a long run. And yes, sorry the writing may be bad. I'm not used to doing this. ENJOY! Please review, your thoughts are appreciated**

When Alicia closes the doors to Wills room she exhales. Wow, that was weird. She thinks to herself. They were staring at me like I had a sign printed on my face saying WILLS GIRLFRIEND!. Quickly turning around she's taken aback from the sight in front of her. There, is Will Gardner sleeping peacefully with the hospital's machines beeping beside him. She hasn't seen him in so long, she's beginning to realise that she missed him terribly without even recognising it. Yes it's only been five days, but still. She was getting used to the fact of visiting him on a regular bases in the last month that it had become a habit. In saying that though, she needed the time to sought things out. She knew she couldn't keep ignoring Peter and his suspicions, she couldn't keep ignoring reality. She still has a long road to continue, she knows that eventually it will calm down and come to a close. But for now, inside these white walls is where she feels more secure and at peace. Slowly walking towards him with her hands still in her pockets, she sits down in the big comfortable chair beside his bedside, gently pulling her hands out of her coat she take his left hand with her own. The palms of her hands are warm from the body heat in her pockets that it immediately circulates a warm vibration into Wills body. Even though he's not awake to feel it, she can tell, his left hand is now the same temperature as hers.

"Hi Will" She says gently. Looking at his face while softly rubbing her thumb against the top of his hand.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been here in a few days. I had some things to sought out but I'm alright now... Well for the moment." She murmurs

She sighs while leaning against the chair for support. Her hands still secured with his though. "I just had a conversation with your sisters. They're fantastic.. They remind me of you a little, I don't know whether or not that's a compliment or a disparagement for you but what I do know is that they love you very much. Although I can see why you always used to say that they were annoying as hell." She says smirking "All younger brothers and sisters are that way I guess. I'm speaking from experience." She says grinning. If only he were awake to join her.

She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. Her Grin replaced with a sad expression.

"When are you gonna wake up Will?" she says like she's expecting an answer.

"I don't want you to wake up and find that you feel absolutely nothing for me, that you don't even want me here in the first place because that would be a total waste of time... Don't you think?" All Alicia can get as a response is an ongoing beeping machine and the sound of his breathing.

"I never told you this Will, and I hope that deep down you knew it, even if I never voiced it myself."

"I Love you" There they are, there are those three words that could change a lifetime. That could change his life, only if he were awake to hear them.

"I've always loved you, even when I was mad at you... Even when I tried to remove you from my life, it just kept circling around me and I couldn't get rid of it." She says looking down at her fingers entwined with his.

"God Will, I hope you knew it. And I hope you knew that I never once hated you. What I did it wasn't personal, I never meant to hurt you. I was only doing what was best for everyone. But now..." she trails off, emotional and barely able to finish her sentence. "But now this has happened, and I don't even know what to do anymore..." Once again she looks up at his peaceful face, admires how he sleeps. How his chest puffs up and down with every breath he takes and exhales.

She softly leans over his body, places a gentle sweet tender kiss against his cheek and shifts back into her seat falling into a comfortable silence. She stares at him for a few minutes, runs her left hand along his arm, softly touching the tube inserted into his veins. What am I gonna do? She thinks to herself. She glances at the clock on the wall, its half past one in the morning. She thinks that maybe she should go but she dares not to move, she's too comfortable, enjoying the peace and quiet that she has so long craved for. Just in that moment there's a slight knock at the door.

"Alicia?" its Sara

"Yes?" Alicia says sweetly, worried at the same time.

"Mind if I come in?" Sara asks uncertain

"Of course not" Alicia gestures for the younger woman to take a seat. Of course she can, she is his sister.

Sara takes a seat on the other side of Wills bed, facing Alicia. She stares at her brother for a moment before glancing back at Alicia who's gazing intently on the man in front of her.

"Audrey just left, she was exhausted" Sara finally speaks up

"Oh okay, what about you, aren't you exhausted?" She asks clearly worried about the younger woman sitting across from her.

"No, not really" Sara sighs smiling. "I had enough sleep on the plane this afternoon."

"Right" Alicia nods her head returning the smile.

Sara has no idea on what to do. She wants to ask Alicia so many questions, mainly about her and Will but she also wants to learn more about the woman who seems to care a lot about Will. Sara stays relatively quite though. She knows she shouldn't push it, after all she just discussed this with Audrey several minutes ago. However Alicia is the one to speak up and voice one of the questions that Sara desperately wants to know, although she already knows, she just wants to hear Alicia talk about it herself without feeling forced into the situation.

"I'm guessing you want to know how I know Will?" Alicia asks genuinely curious and doesn't seem to have a problem in talking about it.

"Uhh, what?... um well, I don't know. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Sara replies hesitantly.

"No no it's okay. I don't mind. I totally understand your curiosity, I don't know what I would do if a total stranger hung around my brother like this." Alicia admits with laughter.

Sara joins in with her, laughing quietly but still waiting for Alicia to continue talking.

"I went to Georgetown as well." Alicia declares. "We did everything together. Studied together, ate together, did mock trials together and finally, graduated together." Alicia says smiling, remembering all the memories of late night study sessions and Chinese takeout with law books scattered across the living room floor.

"I can't really remember much, just the significant memories. It was such a long time ago."

It was a long time ago, Sara thinks to herself.

She doesn't really remember Will ever mentioning or talking much about girls. Maybe that was because she was too invested in her teenage years to even care. Although she does remember Will talking to their father about a particular girl who he was fascinated by. _'Shes so intelligent!, she knows everything and anything about the law. Honestly Dad, I'm probably considered one of the luckiest students at Georgetown to know her, especially because we share out notes together. I probably wouldn't be able to get through law school without her. She's not only intelligent; I think she's one of the most beautifulist girls on the entire campus, she's beautiful inside and out.' Will admits. 'Sounds like someone's in looooovvvveeee' Audrey blurts out sneaking up on their conversation. 'Shut up Audrey!' Will says throwing his book at her, smiling. 'Get out! stop eavesdropping!'_

If only Sara could remember the name. Cavv? Cavaugh? Cavanaugh!

Alicia Cavanaugh!

Oh my god! Sara thinks to herself. I remember now!

Fading back into reality, remembering the memory, Sara notices Alicia's silence; she is now staring at Will probably having her own flashbacks of the good old days.

"Cavanaugh?" Sara blurts out grinning widely but curious at the same time. "You're Alicia Cavanaugh!"

"Uhhh" god Alicia hasn't heard that name in a long time. "Yes, well yes I was." She starts off hesitantly "Alicia Florrick now" she manages to speak clearly. She's a bit startled by Sara's words.

In less than a year, she'll officially have the name Cavanaugh instead of Florrick and it's sought of shocking because it's the first time she's ever thought about it, until now.

"Oh my god! I totally remember now!" Sara says beaming with joy. "Will used to talk about you all the time when he came home! And like all the time! I remember him talking about a girl who was really intelligent and that they did everything together." Sara giggles. "I remember him saying once that he would never have gotten through law school without you." She says smiling widely noticing Alicia's face going from confused then transforming into a wide smile.

"Well" Alicia laughs out "I could say the same about him. I don't think I would have gotten through law school without him either. He doesn't like to hear it that much, but he was quite the clever law student, even if he partied until the sun came down which always frustrated me because I was always the one having to put up with his hangovers the next day." She admits grinning, facing the woman in front of her.

"And there was that too." Sara adds. "I remember him mentioning to me one day after I graduated high school" Sara mocks him "_When you hit university, don't go to too much parties because you'll end getting way too drunk and then the next morning you won't be able to get out of bed. But if you do, make sure you have good friends who will cover for you" _Sara says remembering her brothers advice

"Good advice" Alicia replies. "I should let my children in on that one, once they've decided on which colleges to go too" she says, clearly a joke. Zach and Grace are old enough and been taught well by their parents mainly their mother that education always comes first. The parties can come later.

Sara takes in the joke laughing a little. "How old?" Sara asks. Obviously talking about Alicia's children.

"Who, Zach and Grace?"

Sara nods her head.

"My eldest, my son turns nineteen in two weeks. He'll be packing for college soon. And my daughter is seventeen, last year of high school." Alicia replies. "Do you have any kids?"

"No" Sara smiles. "I would like to though. My sister Audrey does. A six year old. That's why she's been flying back and forth to New York. Her husband, Keith is also a lawyer."

Alicia nods. "You'd be a great mother." She says, which makes Sara smile, she thinks that maybe she might start crying but she holds it in. "My kids are my biggest weakness and also my biggest strength at the same time." Her voice turning softer at the mention of Zach and Grace once again.

"What on earth did my brother do to deserve... a friend like you." Sara blurts out astounded at the woman in front of her. Sara was going to say 'someone like you' but that would have just made things awkward. Unless things are already awkward, she doesn't know how Alicia is going to take in her words, she might get the wrong vibe, sensing that Sara may be thinking her and Will we're together, in some way.

"I, I don't know what you mean?" Alicia asks curious but her small smile still set in place reassuring Sara that she's not offended by her words.

"My sister and I have never met anyone like you before. Especially when it comes to our brother, you're truly fantastic" when Sara says the word fantastic, Alicia puts her hands up to justify her response but Sara interrupts.

"And before you deny it, yes you are. You're obviously intelligent" Sara points out the obvious with her fingers, counting each one. "You're a kind person, and oh yes, not to mention, you're strikingly beautiful."

Alicia smiles but slightly feels uncomfortable.

"I don't mean to make you feel weird of anything, but I just had to say it. My sister and I's perspective on the women in Will's life has totally changed. First Dianne and Kalinda, and then you" Sara trails off.

"We always knew who Dianne and Kalinda were, we met them a few years ago but he never mentioned you. I think he was probably trying to protect you from his 'monster suspicions sisters'." Sara throws her two index fingers in the air sarcastically. Which makes Alicia giggle.

"So yeah, I hope he doesn't just have you guys as his only friends, considering that would be pretty pathetic." Sara trails off laughing at her own words because if Will were awake right now he would probably want to strangle her.

After a long extended laugh and a few giggles between the two Alicia finally speaks up.

"God, I haven't laughed this much, in so long.." Alicia says barely able to continue

"Same here" she replies.

After a while the laughter finally dies down and Sara finally asks the question that she and Audrey have been longing to hear from the woman herself for so long. She knows it's a bit too personal, and Will would probably strangle her if he were awake right now. But she can't help but ask.

"Alicia?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something, something a bit more personal?" Sara asks hesitantly

"Sure" Alicia replies a little curious

Sara takes a deep breath and exhales. Preparing for whatever answer comes her way.

"What were you and Will?"...

"What do you mean?" She asks sitting up to get a clearer vision of Sara

"I mean, were you guys in a relationship or was it just..." Alicia shifts in her seat a little and Sara notices.

"I know it's non of my business, and I have no judgement towards you, but I don't know..." Sara trails off. "I guess I just, I feel" she can't get the words out.

"We were." Alicia says more comfortable now. She understands Sara's curiosity and doesn't mind one bit for Sara asking. She has a lot of guts to ask something like this anyway. After all, Alicia is married to another man but instead she's spending most of her time beside her ex lover, who she still loves.

"We were, a couple of years ago.. But it ended." She says looking down

"A lot has happened in the last two years and I, well we, things happened and things got more complicated.. for the both of us..." Alicia trails of struggling to form more words. She doesn't know how to explain this. It's such a delicate situation.

"It's okay" Sara interjects

"You don't have to explain the details, I just needed to know.. because I, well we..."

"I know" Alicia exclaims "I would probably want to know if it were my brother as well. I understand, and you don't have to feel guilty about it. No matter the circumstances I loved Will, and I still do, even if our law firms have been waging war against each other this past year. And he has been a very dare friend to me in the last 5 years. I am indebted to his help, I owe him this much to stick around.." Alicia finishes. Glancing over at him, his figure still sleeping peacefully. She smiles, eyes full of adoration towards him.

Once again Sara is Gobsmacked. This woman always seems to amaze her.

"That's very nice of you to say Alicia, but to be honest; I think my brother was just as lucky to have you in his life... Anyway, enough with the heart to heart emotional conversation." She says grinning.

"I have to get back home, its two a clock in the morning and Jaden's probably wondering where I am." She says giggling.

"But I was wondering, well actually Audrey and I were wondering if you wanted to get lunch sometime this week?... If it's not too much of a hassle."

"I would like that." Alicia nods her head smiling.

"Okay well, whenever suits you?"

"How about tomorrow? Well I mean today.." she says grinning "I have the day off."

"Today? Okay. Say around one aclock ish in the afternoon. At the 3rivers?"

"One aclock at the 3rivers." Alicia says nodding her head. "I'll be there."

"Okay. Will call you." She replies smiling.

Sara grabs her belongings, gently touches her brother's arm and glances back at Alicia. "There's a blanket in the closet if you get cold." She says moving towards the door.

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight." Alicia says while yawning. Time for a little nap

"Goodnight Alicia." Sara replies smiling back at her. And with that she's out the door. Alicia grabs the blanket out of the nearby closet, wraps it around her, curls into a ball in her seat next to Wills bedside and falls into a deep, surprisingly comfortable sleep. Her fingers once again entwined with his.

* * *

**Okay the next chapters aren't going to have as much Sara and Audrey in it as these 3 but are mainly going to focus on Alicia. Once again I do not own the good wife. This is just fiction, rights go to the spectacular writers of the show. Reviews are deeply appreciated. And yes, I do read every single one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was rather hard because it has a lot of different things that happen in it which is why it's so long. This is probably my longest chapter yet with nearly 4.000 words! So brace yourselves! And please read and review your thoughts! I'm beginning to get bored of this story but I'll keep writing! :) don't worry! the next chapters won't be as long as this one because I basically writ everything you mainly need to know in this one chapter. **

Its 6.30 on a Friday morning and Alicia's alarm clock goes off. Reaching over she quickly turns off the annoying racket that plays every morning reminding her that it's a new day. Also reminding her that Will Gardner is yet, still not awake from his coma.

Today is the day, Alicia groans and thinks to herself while looking up at the ceiling. This afternoon Peter will come over, and together both of them will sit Zach and Grace, acknowledging that the time has come for a final separation and then a divorce. Alicia has no idea on how her kids might react which is terrifying because the last thing she wants to do is hurt them. These last couple of weeks have been very distant, Zach and Grace have been spending a lot of time with their father, mainly because they know there mother is going through a hard time at the moment. At first they wanted to stay with her but she encouraged them to spend more time with Peter, because she was never home anyway. She was either working, or at the hospital. She felt enormously terrible for being so distant from her kids but she was trying hard to make up for it. Ever since she and Peter decided that it was time for a divorce, just a week ago. She's been over analyzing every possible reaction that her children may have with the news which is causing her to fuss over them more than usual, e.g. making their lunch, making pancakes for breakfast, coming home early to spend more time with them, kissing and hugging them more frequently and reminding them that she loves them more than anything.

After having lunch with Sara and Audrey that day, she came home and decided it was a good time for a change. It was like she became a different woman over night, she couldn't keep going the way she was going anytime longer, she'd just end up depressed. So the first thing she did when she got home was change her entire apartment around. Rearranging the furniture, buying new furniture, Reorganizing her closet, colour coating each outfit, changing her linen and duvet covers etc. Until her apartment was transformed into a much more elegant but still a homier feel to it. Alicia has always had good taste, and has always kept her apartment stylish; she just decided to change it around a little. After that she decided to take a trip to the spa and get a haircut, a slight trim layering it, and also adjusting a few hair extensions making her look more younger and graceful. She finds that when she straightens it and ties it up into a tight pony tail she looks more youthful, though she still wears it out during the day, not wanting to overdo it and change completely.

Her kids seemed to be very pleased with the new transformation of their home and also enjoyed watching their mother transform, once again into the strong powerful woman that they are so fond of.

Getting out of bed she quietly pads her way through the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee. After having a refreshing warm shower she slips into one of her many Tahari labelled dresses, black with long sleeves that fit's her figure perfectly like a glove. After adjusting her makeup and doing her hair she slips into her usual black high heels and puts on her long Calvin Klein primrose collar coat. While packing the rest of her work files there's a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Mom?" Graces head peaks inside the room

"Grace honey" she smiles at her daughter. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asks genuinely interested.

"Yes I did." Grace nods her head and stands there awkwardly. Then out of the blue she quickly walks over to her mother and wraps her arms around her tightly, inhaling her scent.

Alicia returns the hug just as tigh, pecking her daughter's forehead with a kiss before pulling away.

"Is everything alright?" Alicia asks a little concerned.

"Yes, I... I just missed you." Grace struggles to form a sentence.

"Oh honey" Alicia says pulling Grace in for another hug. "I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately. I promise to spend more time with you."

"No no its fine mom, we understand. I'm just really happy that you look happy." She says beaming with delight.

Alicia pulls away once again and looks into Graces eyes. "Do I?" she says

"Yes, you.. you look different. Are you happy mom?"

"Yes, Well." She starts off hesitantly. "I'm average, but I'll get there, hopefully." She says squeezing Graces shoulders.

"Would you be happier if Will was awake from his coma?" She asks cautiously.

Alicia is a little stunned at the mention of Wills name from her daughter. She takes a long pause before answering cautiously. "Yes" she says with a sigh. "I would be very happy." She admits

Grace nods her head. "I've been praying for him. And for you too."

Alicia smiles at her daughter, kisses her forehead again, this time slowly. "Thank you Grace." Grace nods her head. "Did you guys already have breakfast?" She doesn't want them to be late for school.

"Yes, we just finished."

"Okay. Go get the rest of your things and tell your brother to hurry up. I don't want you guys to be late."

She nods her head. "K mom" she replies before walking out of the room.

"Kids, hurry up!"Alicia says impatiently waiting beside the front door glancing at her watch.

Zach rushes out of his room holding his backpack while managing to scoff the rest of his toast down his throat.

"Mom, for the last time, you don't have to drive us, I can drive us in my car. You do know I have my license right?" Zach says laughing.

"You are not driving on these roads Zach... Its the middle of winter and the roads a covered with snow and ice that could cause one hell of an accident." Alicia says impatiently. Zach nods his head. "Yes okay mom, I get it..." he replies.

Grace walks out ready for the day. "Sorry mom, I couldn't find my history book." Alicia nods head and quickly rushing them out the door.

When they arrive to school the last bell has just rung and Zach and Grace are just in time.

"Remember, don't forget to come home straight after school finishes. I told you, your father is coming over..." Alicia says while her kids are almost out of the car door.

"Yes Mom." They both reply. "See ya."

"Okay, have a good day. Learn something." She shouts getting their attention.

"Yes we will. Have a good day mom." Both kids wave at their mother before running off to class.

On her way up to her office she strolls through Florrick Agos and Associates with her work files and coffee in one hand she feels proud of what she and Cary have accomplished in the last 8 months. Everyone in around the office have noticed her and managed to get her attention by a simple wave and a smile. She can feel their eyes on her stunning figure and knows that they have also noticed the change in her.

"Morning Cary." She says hurriedly walking past his office.

"Morning Alicia." He waves at her, he would follow her into her office and ask how she's doing but he's in a meeting at the moment.

When she sets her things down on her desk her cell phone begins to vibrate in her pocket. Answering it with a quick 'hello' forgetting to look at the caller id because she's too preoccupied with sorting out all the files scattered across her desk.

"Alicia?" its Diane

"Diane?" Alicia answers a little confused recognising the other woman's voice.

"Yes. I was just wondering, are you available for lunch today?" Alicia can't help but notice Diane's optimistic voice.

"Uhh today?" Alicia says even more confused as to why Dianne would want to have lunch with her. Yes the two have become closer lately but this is a little unexpected. "Yea sure." She finishes the rest of her sentence.

"Great" Dianne replies. She sounds a bit excited now. "Does 12 a clock in that restaurant across from the courthouse suit you?"

"Yes, okay, 12 a clock is fine." Alicia replies, now smiling as well.

"Okay." Diane replies "I'll see you then"

"Okay. See you then..." And with that, Dianne hangs up.

Alicia walked into the restaurant face flushed from the cold and strong wind blowing outside. Searching for the familiar face in the excessively large restaurant she immediately spots Dianne sitting at a table in the nearby corner, she hasn't noticed Alicia yet until Alicia calls out her name.

"Dianne!" she says smiling while walking towards the table.

Wow, Dianne thinks to herself, Alicia looks different, she looks fantastic.

"Alicia" Dianne replies equally happy to see her ex colleague and now friend.

Alicia removes her Calvin Klein primrose collar coat only to reveal her fitting long sleeved dress. Dianne is mainly surprised at how good Alicia looks because after hearing Alicia's voice on the phone, Dianne noticed that she sounded a little sad and confused. Who wouldn't be sad if the man you love is currently laying in a hospital in a coma. But Alicia looks the complete opposite, she may not look entirely happy but she does seem to glow. Placing her coat against the back of her chair she's the first to speak up.

"Whoa, it's windy out there!" she says taking her seat and accepting the menu from the waitress.

"How are you Dianne?" she asks genuinely interested.

"I'm good thank you, I've had better times but, you know.." She says shrugging her shoulders and voicing a small laugh. "And you? How are you Alicia." She asks sincerely curious.

"I'm.." she starts of hesitant. "I guess you could say I've had better days as well. But I'm good thank you." She replies

"You look good." Diane states. "Really good!"

"Spill it, what's your secret?" Diane says grinning, her elbows leaning against the table, genuinely interested in the other woman's response.

"Ha!" Alicia conveys a sarcastic laugh. "Well, I guess that must mean the anti depressants my doctor prescribed me are working" She replies coolly with a normal facial expression as if she's just stated what colour the sky is today. It looks like she's telling the truth because her poker face is out and she's currently reading the examples on the menu, trying overlook Diane's reaction.

Dianne rapidly props her elbows up from the table wide eyed, her facial expression going from happy to total shock and worry.

"I'm joking Dianne!." Alicia chuckles looking down. "I'm not taking anti depressants" She says shaking her head in between laughs. "Only minor drugs." She finishes still laughing.

God this woman has one hell of a sense of humour, Dianne thinks to herself. Figures why Will fell in love with her in the first place.

"Ha ha!" Dianne says ironically, now laughing, but still a little worried "You had me there for a moment you know."

Alicia nods her head still grinning. "I know."

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Alicia gets straight to the point.

"Well" Diane sighs. "I don't really have any way else to put it but.." she takes a long pause looking at the woman sitting in front of her. "I want you to consider merging our firms together Alicia." She says slowly so Alicia can digest her words.

As Diane expected it, Alicia's face goes from content to genuinely surprised, With wide eyes and a bewildered expression.

"Uhhhh." She replies dumbstruck. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." She nods, convinced. "I've been changing a few things at the law firm lately. I fired a few of my employs and clients. I also managed to out vote a few of the partners, including Howard Lineman. And I'm currently working on out voting David Lee, but let's just keep that between you and I."

Alicia notes Diane's certainty and nods her head. "I'm sorry Dianne, I'm a little surprised." She voices a timid laugh. "I would have to discuss this with Cary first, but I'm not quite sure how this whole idea is going to work." Alicia admits looking Diane in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Dianne asks confused.

"I mean, what about Will?" Alicia continues. "How do you know that this is what he wants? What if he wakes up and finds that this is not what he wants at all?" Alicia admits concerned and little freighted by the idea.

Realizing what Alicia is worried about and understanding where she is coming from, she tries to convince her otherwise.

"Alicia, I'm sure that when Will wakes up and he finds that you have been sitting by his bedside all this time, he won't mind at all." She says convinced by her own words and trying to get the other woman to understand where she is coming from. But Alicia still looks unsure towards the idea.

"Look Alicia, Just think about it, it's a good opportunity, for the both of us" Diane says, smiling reassuring her that she's one hundred percent certain on the concept.

Alicia nods her head. "Okay, we will think about it. But I'm still a little confused towards the idea. Don't get me wrong" Alicia puts her left hand up to justify her point. "I'm honoured but I'm not quite sure how this works." She says even more confused.

"If we were to say yes, which I'm not even sure if Cary and the other partners would even agree. What would we do? Do we buy new office space? Do you move into our current office space or do we move into yours? Because I'm one hundred percent sure Cary is not going to be happy with the idea of taking many steps forward only to take one giant step backwards." Alicia states her doubts.

"Well" Dianne starts off. "To answer your first question, well all three of your questions."

"Maddie Haward already owns most of the floors in our building except for the Lockhart, Gardner offices" Alicia flinches at the mention of her ex friend Maddie Haward.

"And so she wants to buy the whole building, she made a proposal to me the other day and she's willing to give quite a lot of money to sell us out and claim the official building as her own. So as an idea, I'm thinking of selling and moving our offices to a few blocks here from the courthouse. It would be easier to work closer to the courthouse and there is this amazing set of floors in the building nearby that is up for sale. I can't do this without a second partner by my side, and I certainly can't trust any of the partners at Lockhart Gardner so I am proposing to you as in Florrick Agos to join me. We would be invincible." Diane finally finishes with enthusiasm.

Diane is right; they would make an amazing team. Alicia ponders the thought before answering. "I'll talk to Cary."

"Great." Diane replies thrilled. "I'll email you the proposal this afternoon?"

"Yes, please. And thank you, Diane, for the thought." Alicia says smiling back at her to which Diane nods with a satisfied grin.

Later on Alicia arrives home around 4 a clock in the afternoon, already exhausted from the day's events.

Getting back to work from a whole week off was exhausting enough but then there was Diane's bombshell plus having to inform her colleagues about it was also draining, they weren't that pleased with the idea but they promised her they would think about it over night.

And finally, to top her day off. She's come home early so that she and Peter can both inform their children that they have decided to finally get a divorce. She's been dreading this all day, afraid of what their response may be.

What if they storm out of the room angry? What if Grace starts crying, or even worse What if they blame Will's collision for their parents separation?. She doesn't even want to think about that.

"Kids? I'm home!" Alicia calls out from the hallway.

"Hey mom." Zach replies from the living room, sitting at the dining room table doing his homework. After taking off her coat, she walks over to her son and pecks the top of his head with a light kiss. "Where's your sister?"

"In the shower, she just got home from soccer practice." He replies while typing away on his laptop.

"Really? Soccer practice in this weather?" Alicia asks slightly alarmed.

"Yea, apparently her coach is a real..." Zach is about to articulate his sisters words but then he remembers it's his mom he's talking to. Alicia furrows her eyebrows at him recognising what her son was about to say. "Grumpy, she's real grumpy" Zach says grinning.

Just then, Grace walks in the room, just finished her shower with her hair still damp. "Hey mom." She says kissing her mother's cheek.

"Hi" Alicia replies smiling happily. She's forgotten how much her kids can make her happy after a long stressful day at work just from a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" She asks her daughter genuinely interested.

"Good" Grace replies while pouring a glass of juice. "Yours?" Grace asks while gulping down the liquid.

"Good" Alicia replies. Before she can continue the doorbell rings. "That'll be your father" she says walking towards the front door.

Opening the front door she finds Peter who is looking equally nervous as she is. He's just better at hiding it than she is.

"Hey, come in" she opens the door.

"Hey, how are you" he asks out of habit.

"Good, I've had better but you know." She shrugs and gestures for him to follow her into the kitchen.

Both Zach and Grace have disappeared into the living room and this is a good opportunity for Alicia to address her worries. "How do you think they'll take it?" she asks concerned.

"I don't know." He sighs. "I think if we explain it out thoroughly, they will understand." He smiles convinced. To which she nods her head. There's a long pause before she asks "Can I get you anything?" trying to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

"Vodka?" he replies sarcastically which makes her chuckle. "Join the group" She says with a deep sigh.

"Zach, Grace!" she finally calls out. "Yep, coming!" Zach yells out, he and Grace are too preoccupied with the new season of scandal that has just aired on television, to remember that their father has just arrived.

"Hi dad" Grace says while offering her cheek for quick kiss. "Hey dad" Zach says. Peter embraces them both with a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. Before Alicia can declare the reason for their meeting, Grace jumps straight to the point.

"So what did you guys wanna talk about?" She says, eating an apple.

Alicia gestures for them to take a seat at the bar stools and Peter walks over beside her now both facing their children Alicia is the first to speak.

She clasps her hands together and takes a deep breath. "Well you both know that your father and I love you very much and last thing we want to do is hurt you, believe me, that is the last thing we want to do." she says swiftly glancing at Peter who is nodding his head at them both.

"But your father and I have decided that the time has come, we are separating." She says slowly step by step trying to manoeuvre them so they can put two and two together. "And we plan to divorce." She finally says as gradually and calm as possible.

Zach and Grace's reactions are surprisingly not so shocking after all. Zach is the first to speak. "But why? I mean, are you guys not happy anymore?" he asks calmly.

"Well.. No, I mean, we are but were not..." Alicia says struggling to form the right words. Until Peter softy touches her shoulder before giving them his full attention.

"Well." This time Peter speaks. "Your Mom and I have discussed this and we figured that the time has come to acknowledge, that no, we are not entirely happy anymore. We could probably try and be happy together but what good would that do?" Peter says sincerely.

"People should be happy on their own terms, not for others." He admits. "Your mother and I both know that, that is not how someone should live. We have tried to work things out but... things changed. We still love each other very much but it's not really fair to anyone including you guys because the last thing I want is for your mother to be unhappy and therefore you guys to be unhappy." Peter says, positive that he laid out all the reasons for their separation, therefore Zach and Grace can understand the situation better.

Alicia is proud of Peter's words and she's a little stunned at how good he has demonstrated the discussion. Alicia nods her head at them both, reassuring that their father's words are correct.

Grace absorbs her father's words and nods her head contently. "Okay" she says calming, taking another bite of her apple. While Zach's expression is very much the same.

"Okay?" Alicia replays her daughter's words, furrowing her eyebrows a little confused.

Grace nods her head once again. "I guess I just needed it to be talked out properly, so it's alright. I mean I get it. We just want you both to be happy, right Zach." Grace nudges her brother's shoulders. "Yeah" Zach nods his head convincingly. "It was a little sudden and unexpected but I understand it now that Dad explained it all. I just want us all to be happy" Zach admits managing to form a smile.

Alicia and Peter glance at each other; Alicia looks more shocked than Peter does though. With great children like Zach and Grace he expected this kind of response. Alicia stares back at her children in front of her whose expressions are rather normal for a pair of teenagers whose parents have just told them they're getting a divorce.

"So..." Alicia starts off hesitantly. "You guys are alright?"

Zach and Grace both glance at each other looking each other in the eye and then facing their parents nodding their heads smiling. "I guess we kind of expected it, you've been living in separate apartments for nearly four years now." Grace says shrugging her shoulders.

Alicia takes immediate action, walks around the kitchen island and takes them both in her arms. Embracing them in a tight hug and kissing their foreheads. "I love you both so much" she murmurs. She eventually lets go and looks over to Peter who's smiling. He walks over to Zach and Grace and squeezes their shoulders before embracing them into a brief hug as well. "I am very proud of you guys" he says letting them go. They both nod their heads once again. Noticing how relaxed and happy their mother is at the moment, they both realise that this could be a good thing after all. After a long discussion with their children about the details towards their divorce and what will happen in the next few months with the press and so on. Zach and Grace say goodbye to their father in the hallway and then he waves out goodbye to Alicia, to which she returns the hand gesture and a smile. This may work out fine after all, she thinks to herself.

She changes into something more comfortable, slipping into a pair of comfy jeans, tank top as well as her usual elegant cosy cardigan. After that she decides to give Sara a call and see how things are going considering she hasn't visited Will all day, which she feels guilty about.

After a nice long chat with Sara on the phone, mainly talking about Will and then talking about each other's day, simple things friends usually talk about. The two exchange their goodbyes over the phone. And to top her exhausting but rather wonderful day, she and her children order pizza, stick in a movie and the three of them snuggle up against the couch enjoying the intimacy. Yep, Alicia thinks to herself, everything is going to be just fine.

* * *

**Please review! Your thoughts are appreciated. Sorry if the writing is bad :/ **


End file.
